


Oltre le luci dell'apparenza

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa si nasconde dietro la limpida immagine pubblica di Hashirama Senju?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oltre le luci dell'apparenza

Tutti credono di sapere tutto di Hashirama Senju.

L'eroe. Il vincitore di Madara Uchiha.

Il dio degli Shinobi.

Il guerriero pronto a difendere la sua comunità, anche a rischio della sua stessa vita.

Lo sposo felice di una donna bellissima, Mito Uzumaki.

Ma Hashirama sa che non è vero.

La sua immagine pubblica nasconde quel che è la realtà.

Lo sa mentre, con folle passione, attira a sé Tobirama e lo bacia.

Lo percepisce mentre il fratello si muove sopra di lui, possedendolo con violenza brutale.

Lo sente mentre entrambi, in momenti diversi, raggiungono un violento orgasmo.

E lo avverte, dopo ogni amplesso, mentre il fratello minore, con dolcezza inusitata, gli accarezza i lunghi capelli.

Nessuna parola intercorre in quel momento tra i due.

Ma il silenzio comunica quella verità che entrambi sanno.

 

Spesso l'apparenza della luce nasconde il buio di un abisso senza fine.


End file.
